The Protected One
by My Little Darkling
Summary: Alternate ending to Blood and Chocolate. What happens when Gabriel finds out that his would-be mate has consummated her relationship with her human boyfriend, and also revealed the pack's secret to him.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you nervous?" Aiden whispered, his voice as soft as velvet against her ear.

"Yes," Vivian whispered back, enjoying the feel of his hand slowly brushing up and down her thigh.

"Me too," he admitted, "but I promise I'll be gentle. If it hurts, I'll stop. You'll tell me if it hurts, won't you?"

"Of course," she laughed quietly. "But that's not why I'm nervous. I'm actually not worried about that at all."

"Then what is it?" He peered up at her through his long luxurious lashes, his eyes like melting chocolate in the candlelight. "You can tell me anything, Vivie."

"Can I really? Are you sure?"

It was his turn to chuckle. "Of course you can. Of course I am. What kind of silly question is that? You know me, Viv. My ears are always open." He snuggled closer to her, nuzzling her neck. "Now what is it?"

"Well…" She paused, trying to think of the best way to put it. "It's hard to explain, but I'm afraid to show you."

"Why?" he asked. "Do you have some kind of birth mark or scar you don't want me to see? 'Cos if that's the case, I don't care. It'll give your body an extra little bit of character."

"No, it's nothing like that," she answered.

"You forgot to shave?" he guessed again. "I don't mind that either. As long as I can find what I'm looking for, no problem."

She giggled and swatted him lightly. "No, I didn't forget to shave."

"Then what is it? You're being ridiculous."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just thinking of the easiest way to say it."

"Just say it, babe. You have nothing to worry about with me. I won't laugh or judge, I promise."

Vivian was silent for a moment, then she asked, "Do you remember when we were down by the river that night after the fireworks?"

"Mmhmm," Aiden murmured, resting his head against her breast. "What about it?"

"That night," she continued carefully, "you said to me that you wished something magical would happen. Real magic. Do you remember that?"

He nodded.

"Well… I want to show you what real magic is."

He lifted his head to give her a dreamy smile, and his fingers began to inch the hem of her dress up her legs. "That's what I was hoping you'd be doing here tonight."

She laid her hand over his wrist to pause him. "No, not that. I'm talking about something very ancient and secret."

He gazed at her with eyes that gleamed like embers with curiosity, and the fragrance of desire that already drenched his body intensified. "What, were you some sort of priestess in a former life who initiated young men into the mysteries of sex?"

"This has nothing to do with sex," she said. "It has to do with the supernatural, the world of mythology and legend." She turned onto her side, and propped herself up on one elbow, staring him straight in the face. "Think back to what I said to you on the phone earlier. What if I could change into something else? What if I could change into a wolf?"

"I told you," he replied, looking confused. "You'd be a very beautiful wolf."

"I'm not playing, Aiden," she told him in a low but urgent tone. "I know you think I am, but I'm not. I'm dead serious. I can change into a wolf. Well, close enough."

He gazed at her for a long moment without moving or speaking. Vivian could tell he was mulling over her words, trying to decide whether or not to go along with her insanity. Finally, he commanded boldly, "Show me."

Vivian hesitated a moment, chewing worriedly on her lower lip. "I don't know if I really should," she mumbled.

"Come on, Viv," Aiden urged. "I mean, you can't just make crazy claims like this and not expect me to want you to prove them. If it's true, I want to see. If not… Well…" His fingertips caressed her waist.

"I don't want to scare you," she protested.

He moved close to her, gently capturing her mouth with his. "Please?" he breathed, snaking his tongue along her jaw line. "I promise I won't freak out."

Oh, sweet Moon, she thought, ripples of pleasure rushing down her spine as his hands moved lightly over her breasts. Evidently she wasn't the only one in this relationship who knew how to get what they wanted. "Okay," she agreed breathily, "I'll show you."

Aiden shifted his position in the bed, allowing Vivian to carefully climb across him and slip to the floor. She stepped to the center of the room, then bent to lift her dress up over her head. As the garment dropped by her feet, she glanced over at Aiden, smiling to see the enraptured expression on his face. Yes, darling, she thought wickedly, unclasping her bra, we won't make love just yet, but there's no reason why I can't tease you a bit now. She slithered free of her pink satin panties, and stretched her arms toward the ceiling, going up on tiptoe to let him see every glorious inch of her.

"Oh, man," Aiden moaned. "Maybe you should wait and show me after…"

. "Too late, babe," she laughed, watching him smooth his hands across his lap in an attempt to suppress his excitement. "You get what you ask for with me. Sometimes even more than that."

She walked to the window, and drew back the curtain so that she could see the sky. The moon was waning, so the change would not come as easily. She stared intently at it, letting the wonder of its silvery beauty fill her mind, and drawing its energy to transform into her heart. She forced her lustful thoughts to be silent, and muted her senses, until nothing but the crescent moon existed.

Then a bolt of pain shot through her abdomen. She clenched her jaw against the intense cramping, and concentrated on willing the change to come. She touched her head, finding her ears to be furry and pointed beneath her fingers. A tingle rolled down her back, and her spine crunched, forcing her to drop to her knees.

"Vivian?" Aiden called from the bed, sounding concerned.

"I'm okay," she panted, giving him a reassuring smile. "Everything is okay. Don't be frightened."

A moment passed, and the joints in her legs popped, twisting them into a new shape. Her face prickled. She knew her mouth was changing, her teeth lengthening and sharpening. A few seconds later, her tailbone squirmed and extended, being quickly covered with flesh and fur. Then a delicious warmth ran over her entire body as her pelt materialized, and she was suddenly loup-garoux.

Slowly, so as not to knock into anything, Vivian made a careful ninety degree turn in the room that was now too small for the shape she had assumed. She sat back on her haunches, wagging her long fluffy tail in a puppy-like manner, and tried to let as much tenderness show in her dark eyes as possible. She was certainly a beautiful creature, strong and graceful, but she was also a predator, designed to be powerful and vicious. She needed Aiden to see that she meant him no harm, regardless of her size and the sharpness of her claws.

Aiden was sitting motionless on the bed, staring at her with his mouth hanging partway open. His eyes were like those of an anime character, much too large for his face. It seemed as if he were hardly breathing. His pulse throbbed with excitement in his neck.

"Holy shit," he finally whispered. "Holy fucking shit, this isn't real. This can't actually be happening."

Vivian rose up on her hind legs, bracing herself against the mattress with her front paws, and licked him affectionately on the cheek. Then she pressed her muzzle against his shoulder, and toppled him onto his side, which made him laugh.

"Okay, holy shit, it is real," he conceded. "But … how? I mean … what is this? Who are you?"

She dropped back onto all fours, and willed the change to return her to her human form.

"I am Vivian Gandillon," she said a moment later, straightening up, every inch of naked skin glowing in the light of the candles. "My people are the loups-garoux. We are the Lady Moon's beloved ones. She gave us the gift to be more than human many hundreds of years ago." She bent forward and cupped his chin in her hands, gazing intently into his eyes, then captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. "This is magic, my love."

"Jesus…" he murmured in awe. "You're… You're… You weren't kidding when you drew that pentagram in my palm at school the first time we met."

"Except you're not my victim, you're my soul mate."

He blushed, and started to protest, but she laid her fingers lightly over his lips to quiet him.

"Shhh… I'm not making fun of what you said before, Aiden. I really do believe we're soul mates. I wouldn't have revealed my secret to you unless I did. You … are the only human who knows."

"So the rest of your family are werewolves too?" Aiden asked. "Your mom, your uncle, your cousins, and that huge biker guy?"

Vivian grimaced at the mention of Gabriel, but pushed her disgust aside for another time. "Yes," she said, sitting down on the mattress next to him. "There are actually several of us here in town. We're not all blood relatives, but we are a family nonetheless."

"A pack?" he offered.

She nodded. "Exactly. We came from West Virginia a little over a year ago. The Five—those punk ass cousins of mine—and another boy our age got us all into hot water, and we had to flee. Some humans came from the town where us kids went to school, and burned our property to the ground. My father, the pack leader, was killed in the fire, along with a handful of others."

"So are you here in Maryland to stay?" Aiden's eyes were fascinated and worried at the same time.

Vivian shook her head. "No. We have a new leader now, and he's probably going to move us out of state soon. This place is too crowded for us. Our kind have to have room to run free without fear of being seen."

"I don't want you to go," Aiden said softly. His beautiful dark eyes were sad now. "It's not fair. I can't find my soul mate at sixteen, then be torn away from her."

Vivian slid closer to him, pulling him into a consoling embrace. "Don't worry, love," she breathed, kissing his neck. "We'll figure something out. One way or another, there has to be something we can do."

He sighed deeply and reached for her, drawing her into his lap. She pressed hard into his chest until he lay back, then took his hands and placed them on her sides. He slowly caressed her, trailing kisses over the streaks of sweat his fingers left on her skin.

"I love you," Vivian gasped as he touched her between her thighs. It was the first time she had ever said it to anyone outside of the pack.

He bent to brush his lips gently across her cheek, like the flutter of butterfly wings. "I love you too."

She grabbed him by the hips and pulled him on top of her, guiding him firmly inside her. The pain was even sweeter than the change.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm on Aiden's digital wrist watch began to beep at midnight. He groaned, his face pressed into the cleft between Vivian's breasts, and rolled over to snatch the watch from the nightstand.

"I suppose that's my cue to get going," Vivian yawned. She stretched her arms and legs into the air, wanting nothing more than to stay where she was and go back to sleep.

"Will you get in trouble for coming in so late?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, my mother will do a bit of bitching if she's home, but she doesn't really give a damn. She knows she isn't the boss of me."

"I wish I could say the same about my parents. It's like, the older I get, the harder they lock down on me. I'll be seventeen soon. Shouldn't they be treating me more like an adult by now?"

She touched his face. "You only have a year left. Once high school is over, you can do whatever you want."

"A year is a long time in this household."

"I know, babe, but you can make it. I'll be right here with you."

He smiled and pressed her fingers to his lips. "You want me to drive you home?"

"No thanks, I'll walk. Your parents might come home while you're gone, and I want you free as soon as possible."

"Okay. You're right. But still. Maybe Bingo could come give you a lift. I feel rude making you walk all that way after…"

"No, don't bother Bingo. I'm fine, really. It's not that far, and I love the night air."

Aiden pulled on a pair of boxer shorts while Vivian slithered back into her dress, then they went downstairs together, holding hands.

"Thanks for tonight," Aiden said shyly as they hugged goodbye in the entryway. "You're amazing."

"Back atcha," Vivian smiled. "Call me when you can."

"I will." He kissed her, then held the door open for her.

Vivian made her way home at a slow run, her eyes half closed, pretending she had her fur on. The night swathed her in sweet ecstasy, every sensation crackling through her body like fire. Her blood rushed through her veins, singing with love and joy for Aiden. She had never felt so light, so happy, so fulfilled.

A year ago, she thought as she leapt a low brick wall to cut across someone's backyard, I never would have thought my future so bright. I have lost so much, but I've gained a lot too. I have friends and a soul mate. Of course, Bingo, Quince, Jem, and the others won't be able to know the truth, but Aiden knows, and that's all that matters. He loves me even more now, and I love him back.

She jumped to the top of a chain link fence, and walked its length for several feet, perfectly balanced like a circus performer on the tightrope. When it ended, she hopped to the ground once more, and sprinted through the narrow band of woods that mirrored the trees behind her house on the other side of the river. As she reached the water, she crouched low and sprang clear across to the opposite shore with total ease. She laughed wildly, crashing through the tall grass toward home.

All the downstairs lights were on as Vivian approached the house. That was odd. Rudy should have been asleep, and _Esmé should have still been at work. The place should have been an angular shadow looming at the center of the property at this hour._

_ She tiptoed up the back porch steps and cracked the screen door open slowly. No one was in the kitchen, but she could hear voices coming from the living room. She paused in the hallway at the foot of the stairs to listen._

"We should be out searching for her," _Esmé was saying. Her tone was both fearful and angry. "We need to find her before she condemns us all."_

_ "I have a feeling it's too late for that," Rudy replied. He sounded tired. "It's almost one o'clock."_

_ "Maybe she's been hurt," Esmé whimpered. "We need to find her. That boy might have done something to her."_

"I doubt that," Gabriel's low voice rumbled. "He's weak and fragile in comparison to her. She could take his life in an instant. He wouldn't stand a chance."

"It's possible that may be what happened," Rudy murmured. "She might have revealed herself, the kid panicked and tried to fend her off, so she killed him."

_Esmé let out a wail of anguish. "She could be hiding somewhere! She must be too frightened to come home! Gabriel, we have to go after her!"_

_ "Calm down, Esmé," Gabriel soothed. "If she doesn't show up in the next fifteen minutes, I'll go look for her. If she went to the boy's house, I may be able to trace her scent there."_

_ He mustn't go to Aiden's house, Vivian thought desperately. That is the only place where Aiden is safe. I have to let them see me._

_ She crept to the back door, opened it, then let it bang shut as if she were just coming in._

_ "Vivian?" her mother called. "Vivian, is that you?"_

_ "Yeah, Mom," Vivian answered, dropping her purse on the kitchen table._

_ Gabriel suddenly filled the doorway with his massive form. "Do you mind stepping into the living room for a minute?" he asked._

_ "I'm going to bed," she snapped. "Whatever you want, you can talk to me about it tomorrow."_

_ She tried to edge past him into the hallway, but he grabbed her by the arm and held her back. "I am leader now, Vivian," he growled quietly. "My word is law."_

_ "It's just like an asshole to pull rank like that," she hissed. "Let me go right now."_

_ "You've had your mother worried sick. You will come and explain to her where you've been all night."_

_ "I don't have to explain anything to anyone. Let go of me."_

_ "Vivian!" Esmé cried, appearing behind Gabriel, Rudy at her side. "Don't talk to him that way! He's our leader!"_

_ "Fuck that," Vivian spat. "He may be pack leader, but he's not the boss of me."_

_ Esmé came forward, nose twitching. "You smell of human," she frowned. "And… Sex! Great Moon, Vivian! You slept with that meat-boy! How could you!"_

_ "It's none of your business," Vivian said shortly._

_ "It most certainly is my business! Vivian, you cannot mix so intimately with meat-people! It's not right!"_

_ "Well, let's just make the humans sit at the back of the bus, shall we? Make them drink from separate fountains? Send them to separate schools? Bloody Moon, Mother!"_

_ "Vivian, don't you understand the danger you're putting us all in? Get too close to a human, and before you know it, you're spilling your guts to them. If that boy finds out our secret, the whole pack will be damned! I forbid you to see him again."_

_ Blood hammered in Vivian's ears as her rage threatened to explode. Her claws grew, biting into her palms as she clenched her fists. "You can't stop me!" she shouted. "I love him!"_

_ "Love him!" Esmé shrieked. "You can't love a human, Vivian! He's just a toy! He is prey to our kind! And besides, you are Gabriel's mate now! You have betrayed him!"_

_ "I am not his mate! I don't want him! I have never wanted him! I was trying to protect you from Astrid, not win the Bitches' Dance! I want Aiden!"_

_ Esmé made as if to strike her daughter across the face, but Gabriel caught her wrist. "No more," he growled. "Everyone into the living room. We will discuss this rationally as adults."_

_ The four of them made their way down the hall, and settled around the big front room. Rudy and Esmé took the armchairs, while Vivian threw herself down on the couch. Gabriel sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her._

_ "Vivian," he said, his voice like gentle thunder, "I need to know the truth. For the good of the pack, I have to know the details of your relationship with the boy. Be honest with me, and I'll do everything I can to deal with you both fairly."_

_ She glared at him, her lips pressed tight together. She didn't want to talk about Aiden, but she didn't think she could lie to him. His blue eyes were too sharp. He would see through her words like an X-ray machine._

_ "Fine," she relented. "What do you want to know?"_

_ "Did you and the boy have intercourse?" he asked._

_ Vivian laughed out loud. "Intercourse? What is this, health class?"_

_ Gabriel sighed. "Just answer the question, Vivian."_

_ "Yes, we had sex."_

_ "How many times?"_

_ "Tonight was the first time. We've fooled around before, but we had never actually gone all the way."_

_ "Why did you do it?"_

_ "Because I love him. I have never felt anything like what Aiden makes me feel. He is so different from everything I am used to. He is gentle, relaxed, kind, considerate, simple, sincere, beautiful…" She broke off, embarrassed to be babbling._

_ Gabriel nodded. "What else?" he asked quietly._

_ "I… I believe he is my soul mate."_

_ "Girl, you'd better shut your mouth!" Esmé screeched, rising to her feet. "You don't know what you're talking about!"_

_ "Sit down, sis," Rudy urged, tugging her back into her seat._

_ "Vivian," Gabriel continued patiently, "did you tell him about the pack?"_

_ She swallowed nervously, then set her jaw. She would protect Aiden from anyone who tried to harm him. "Yes," she answered boldly. "I showed him my wolf form tonight."_

_ "We have to kill him!" Esmé screamed. "He'll bring us all to our deaths if we don't! Vivian, you traitor! How could you do this to your own kind!"_

_ "Quiet!" Gabriel boomed._

_ Vivian, Rudy, and Esmé all jumped._

_ "We are not going to kill anyone just yet," Gabriel announced. "Vivian, what happened when you showed him the other half of yourself?"_

_ "He was in awe. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought it was the most incredible thing to ever happen to him."_

_ "Was he afraid?"_

_ "Not at all."_

_ "Will he betray us?"_

_ "Never."_

_ Gabriel stroked his mustache thoughtfully for a few moments, then said, "I'm going to call a pack meeting for tomorrow evening. I need to hear the others' thoughts on the matter. Make sure the boy is present."_

_ Vivian opened her mouth to tell him that Aiden was grounded, but she knew Gabriel would command her to find away around that. Instead, she went to the kitchen to pop a few Aspirin tablets._


	3. Chapter 3

_ Vivian was rinsing the last of the strawberry-scented shampoo from her hair when the phone began to ring at seven-thirty the next morning. She quickly shut the water off and jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her shoulders as she bolted for the bathroom door. In the hallway, she snatched up the jangling receiver midway through the fourth ring. "Hello?"_

_ "Hey, wolf girl," Aiden's violet silk voice purred in her ear, "what are you wearing?"_

_ She laughed in spite of herself. "Well, I'm completely naked underneath this towel," she cooed in response. "I was just in the shower."_

_ "Oh, man," Aiden sighed. "Wish I was there to help you wash."_

_ "Yes, I could use some assistance. I'm a very dirty girl. I'm not sure I can handle the job on my own."_

_Esmé appeared in her bedroom doorway with her arms folded across her chest and a severe expression on her face. "I won't stand for that kind of talk in my house," she said sharply._

_ Vivian shrugged and carried on as if she hadn't heard her mother. "Yeah, baby, I'll let you wash me there, but you're not allowed to use your hands—just your mouth."_

_ "Vivian!" __Esmé yelped. "Stop that right this instant! I won't have you encouraging the meat-boy! Quit playing around and get to business!"_

_ "Uhhh … should I let you go?" Aiden asked uncertainly, all traces of arousal gone from his voice._

_ "No," Vivian sighed, glaring at Esmé. "I have to talk to you about something. Do you have time?"_

_ "Yeah, my parents took my sister with them to some kind of pancake breakfast thing for military veterans. They'll be gone a couple of hours. I'm supposed to be doing yard work."_

_ Vivian took a deep breath to steady herself. She really didn't want to tell him that they were in trouble with the pack. If last night hadn't scared him, this surely would._

_ "Go on," Esmé urged from her doorway._

_ "Get bent," Vivian mouthed at her._

_ The older woman stood glaring for a moment, then tossed her head dismissively and retreated back into her room._

_ "Viv? You still there?"_

_ "Yeah, sorry."_

_ "That's okay. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_ "Look, Aiden, is there any way you could sneak out and come over to my house tonight? There's going to be a family meeting, and it's pretty important that you be here for it."_

_ "Well, I have work tonight, but I could probably find a way to get out of my shift. Why? What business do I have being at your family meeting?"_

_ Vivian closed her eyes. "It's a long story," she said, "but it starts with the most recent Full Moon. That night, the pack gathered to determine a new leader with an ancient ritual fight. Gabriel, the guy we saw at the pizza place, won."_

_ "Okay, I'm with you so far."_

_ "Well, traditionally, once the males' ritual is over, there is a second fight called the Bitches' Dance, in which the females compete for the right to become the new leader's mate. Until a few nights ago, I had never seen either ritual for myself. They haven't been held for years in our pack."_

_ She paused, wrapping the phone cord around her wrist, chewing her lower lip, trying to choose her next words carefully._

_ "Go on?" Aiden prompted gently._

_ "Well…" Vivian sighed, "Since I'd never seen the Bitches' Dance, I assumed there would be ceremony and elegance to it, the way there had been for the males' ritual. But Astrid, the mother of one of my cousins, just attacked my mother without any warning. I didn't know what was happening. All I could think about was protecting __Esmé."_

_ "Is she all right?" Aiden interrupted, genuinely concerned._

_ "Yes, she's fine. It's just that I didn't realize that was actually the female ritual, and by kicking Astrid's ass, I accidentally declared myself Gabriel's mate."_

_ There was a long silence on the line. Vivian could hardly hear Aiden's breathing. She feared he might hang up on her._

_ "Aidie?" she quavered timidly._

_ "So we have to break up," he finally croaked._

_ She clutched the phone, squeezing it with both hands in desperation. "The pack will discuss what should be done about our relationship tonight," she whispered, "but I swear, whatever they say, I will not let them take you away from me. I will protect you."_

_ "I love you," he whispered back. "What time should I be there?"_

_ Stepping through the front door of Persia Devereux's apartment reminded Vivian more of entering a New Age shop than a private residence. The interior was comfortably crowded with antique wooden furniture and chairs upholstered in worn velvet. Wisps of sandalwood incense curled against the ceiling as pale golden sunlight streamed through the beaded curtains, making patterns on the oriental rugs. A collection of crystals shone atop the bookcase, a set of ivory runes was spread across the coffee table, and the dining room table was covered with glass jars, plastic bowls, and terracotta pots full of thriving herbs._

_ "Tea, Vivian?" Persia offered, closing the door behind her guest._

_ "Please," Vivian agreed. She would have preferred coffee, but she knew that the tea would better soothe her nerves._

_ An orange cat with an irregular patch of white fur above its right eye padded down the hallway, then froze, sniffing the air suspiciously. Vivian crouched, patting her knee, and softly calling, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."_

_ "That's Cedar," Persia said. "He won't come to you. Cats don't like wolf-kind."_

_ "Why do you have so many then?"_

_ "Because I like them, of course. They're beautiful, regal, and insightful. The ancient Egyptians worshipped them, you know."_

_ "But most of our kind see them as prey, not gods or pets."_

_ Persia shook her head sadly. "Many of us are not living as the Lady Moon intended us to. When she bestowed the gift of change upon our people, she meant for us to bridge the gap between man and beast. We were to use our dual nature to bring humans and animals into a more peaceful coexistence with each other."_

_ "Yeah, and that went so well," Vivian commented sarcastically._

_ "It certainly did not," the elderly healer frowned. "Loups-garoux began to give themselves over more and more to the predator side. They terrorized humans to gain their respect, and they hunted them for mere sport. It was then that the Goddess punished us by stripping us of our ability to breed with humans."_

_ "Why is that a punishment?" Vivian asked. She had never heard this part of her people's mythology before._

_ "Well, without humans, we can only mate amongst ourselves, and our numbers have been dwindling for centuries. Eventually, there will be none of us left."_

_ A lightning bolt of fear and guilt abruptly shot down Vivian's spine. Was Aunt Persia subtly implying that Vivian was betraying their entire species by trying to hold onto her relationship with Aiden? She clutched at the frame of the living room doorway, steadying herself against the wall._

_ "Vivian?" Aunt Persia said nervously. "Darling, what's wrong? Are you all right?"_

_ "has… Has Gabriel talked to you today?" Vivian quavered._

_ The old woman's frown softened. "Ah, you think I'm criticizing you for having feelings for the boy, don't you?"_

_ "Aren't you?"_

_ "Not at all, my dear. Come sit at the table and have that tea, and we'll discuss this."_

_ While Persia poured them each a hot drink, Vivian carefully rearranged some Styrofoam cups containing white flowers on the dining table so there would be room to set the mugs. She spotted a snow white cat lurking in the corner by the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, and felt a small pang of sadness that the beautiful creature could never trust her. For some reason, she suddenly wanted very desperately to cradle the feline in her arms, bury her face in its immaculate fur, and cry. Having no wish to be clawed to ribbons, however, she turned away, slumping into a chair._

_ Persia hummed sedately to herself as she stirred a splash of cream into Vivian's tea. "Peppermint to soothe," she said, passing the flowered mug to the younger girl._

_ "Thank you." Vivian leaned forward and inhaled the fragrant steam rising toward the ceiling. The scent of the mint did seem to have a mildly calming effect on her nerves._

_ The healer seated herself in a chair across the table, closing her eyes as she took a long sip of her drink. When she finished, she carefully wiped her lips with a powder blue napkin and said, "You have nothing to fear tonight, my dear. I promise you that."_

_ "How do you know?" Vivian demanded. "You don't know what the rest of the pack will have to say."_

_ "No, I have a fairly good guess as to what a majority of them will say, actually, but Gabriel will not allow any harm to come to you or the boy."_

_ "Even if he doesn't force me to run the Trial of the Fang or kill Aiden, he could still cast me out. I've never been on my own, Aunt Persia. I don't know if I could handle that."_

_ "He won't let that happen, Vivian. You must trust me on this. Remember, Gabriel may be leader, but Orlando Griffin and I are elders. In times of serious conflict, the leader will consult the elders, and we will make certain you are treated fairly."_

_ "Thanks, Aunt Persia," Vivian mumbled. "I hope you're right. I'm mostly concerned for Aiden, though."_

_ "I know, darling," Persia smiled, reaching out and patting Vivian's hand, "but try your best to relax. Go home and take a nap. It will help."_

_ "Yeah, okay, I'll try." Vivian stood and carried her empty mug to the sink. "Thanks for the tea."_

_ "Any time, love. See you tonight."_

_ On her way home, Vivian passed Tooley's bar, consequently coming upon Rafe and Astrid entangled on the peeling gray bench out front. Astrid's plump backside was bobbing up and down as she dry humped her underage conquest, and the sounds the two of them were making reminded Vivian of feeding time at the pig pen on a farm. She glanced at Astrid's unkempt red curls, and imagined they were flames engulfing her head, cooking her brain inside her skull._

_ "Hey, cougar," she called as she approached the bench._

_ The one-eyed bitch sat up, quickly tucking her ridiculously large breasts back into her white tank top. "Well, well, if it isn't Princess Wolf herself. Shall we get down and lick your paws, Your Highness?"_

_ "Stuff it, Astrid," Vivian growled. "Don't you know you can go to jail for touching little boys' pee pees?"_

_ "Don't you know you can be torn limb from limb and mauled for betraying your people?" Astrid retorted. She turned back to Rafe and bit his neck. "I'll be going now, sexy, but I promise we'll finish this later tonight."_

_ Rafe reached up and slapped Astrid's ass as she walked away._

_ "That really is disgusting, you know," Vivian said. "She's old enough to be your mother."_

_ "Yep," agreed Rafe, "and I'll be callin' her "Mama" when I'm suckin' on her titties later tonight."_

_ "Bloody Moon, Rafe! You're such a pig!"_

_ "Who the hell are you to judge me, Viv? At least I have enough self-respect not to fuck a creature below me on the food chain."_

_ "You don't know what you're talking about," Vivian bristled._

_ "Sure I do," he answered cheerfully, standing up and straightening his clothes. The front of his black Slayer shirt was spotted here and there with red lipstick. "Everybody knows you banged that meat-boy last night. Didn't I tell you not to give him anything one of us couldn't have? Me and the rest of the guys are pretty upset, Viv."_

_ "Like I'd trade my virginity for your herpes."_

_ "You know, I oughta just go gut that kid right now and get it over with. Save Gabriel the trouble of getting his claws messy."_

_ "You had better not go anywhere near him," Vivian snarled. "I swear to the Moon, Rafe, I will kill you if you, the rest of the Five, or anyone else from the pack harms so much as a hair on Aiden's body."_

_ "Cute," Rafe grinned. He picked up his black baseball cap from the sidewalk and jammed it on his head backwards. "See ya this evening, Viv." He blew her a kiss and strode away._


End file.
